


i love you!

by uvuntitled



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Like 13 or something, M/M, They are still kids, all i write is fluff, also killua is ticklish, extreme fluff, take all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvuntitled/pseuds/uvuntitled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-800-killugonfluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you!

**Author's Note:**

> yo! this is my first killugon fic! please enjoy!!!

Killua sneaked behind Gon, who was sitting on the floor reading a book, and hugged him. Wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulders.

"Whatcha reading?" 

"Killua it's too hot! Please get off me"

"But Gon! Just let me stay like this for 5 minutes. I missed you!"

"Killuuaaa!!!"

"Fine, 4 minutes"

Gon pouted 

"Aw, Gon don't pout!"

Killua kissed Gon on the cheek. 

"I am just showing you my love!" 

With that being said, Gon turned around and faced Killua

"H-Hey Gon! What are you doin-"

Killua got caught off by Gon's hands that were sliding up Killua's shirt.

He was dead for sure. 

"W-Wait, Gon! Please dont-" 

It was too late. Gon already started to move his fingers which caused Killua to burst out laughing. 

"G-Gon! Hahahaha Gon! S-Stop! Ahahaha Gon!" 

"What is it Killua? I am just showing you my love!" 

"Ahahaha Gon!! Ahaha Stopp!!" 

 He truly couldn't stop laughing. Hot tears streamed down Killua's cheeks. He was going to kill Gon for sure.

Gon loved Killua's laugh. It was the best thing in the entire world. He loved Killua so much that he never ever wanted to let him go. He wanted to be with Killua forever. He wanted to continue making Killua smile forever and ever.

"G-Gon! S-Stop! Ahahaha I am going to die!" 

"Haha, Is that so?" Gon said smiling. 

Oh god, Killua's laugh is so cute. It made Gon blush and made him feel like a thousand butterflies where flying like crazy in his stomach. Gon didn't want to stop, but for Killua's health.

Gon eventually stopped tickling Killua and then he leaned in to kiss him, but was stopped by Killua's hand that pulled his cheek.

"Ouch! Killwuwa! Dat hurts!"

"Well it serves you right!"

Killua released Gon's cheek and Gon rubbed where Killua pinched.

" How many times do I have to tell you that I absolutely hate being tickled?"

"Sorry Killua! You're laugh is so cute! I couldn't help myself"

Killua blushed and turned away from Gon. 

"Aw Killua! Don't be like that! I said I was sorry!" 

Gon scooted closer to Killua and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissing him on the neck. 

" Hey Killua, guess what?"

"What?" 

"I love you so much and I am gonna marry you!" 

Killua blushed. 

"I love you too, Gon" 

Killua blushed even more by saying those words.

Gon squeezed Killua's sides which caused Killua to jump in surprise.

"Gon!!" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> man, i've cried so much over these stupid boys, so i needed to write something about them because i love them so much. also thanks for leaving me kudos and stuff i really really appreciate it *heart emoji x 6000 okay thats it! bye!


End file.
